Strong
by sg-fi
Summary: They all know there is something the matter with Sam but what is it?


WRONG!

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or anything to do with it, you lucky people at MGM and other companies do. This is just for entertainment and i made no money through this etc.

A/N: Implied Rape

I sort of demonized Pete too sorry

'Hey Carter, what ya doing, you're on down time tonight why aren't you off home?' Jack inquired as he noticed Sam still in her office at 11pm.

'Oh, hi General' Carter replied wearily, 'I got a lot of work to do so I'm staying on base tonight. So I, err, can start it early tomorrow.'

'And Pete's okay with this?'

'Pete? Yeh, yeh he's okay with it, why shouldn't he be, he's not at home anyway he's gone back to Denver to pick some of his stuff up?'

'No reason, just if you need anyone to talk to I'm here okay.' Jack said. He could tell he hadn't been told the full truth and he knew Carter didn't have much work to do in her lab and all of Pete's stuff had been shipped over to Colorado Springs a few weeks back. He didn't want to force her to tell him what was going on, just let her know he was there for her if she needed him. He headed off for the canteen thinking what might be troubling his 2IC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at breakfast Jack sat with Daniel and Teal'c at their usual table in the commissary.

'Any sign of Sam this morning?' Daniel asked and looked around trying to see if she was sitting anywhere else.

'It is not like Colonel Carter to be late' Answered Teal'c as Jack looked up from his bowl of cereal in front of him.

The next day at breakfast Jack sat with Daniel and Teal'c at their usual table in the commissary.

'Any sign of Sam this morning?' Daniel asked and looked around trying to see if she was sitting anywhere else.

'It is not like Colonel Carter to be late' Answered Teal'c as Jack looked up from his bowl of cereal in front of him.

Jack stood up leaving the rest of his cereal, 'I'll see ya later guys' he said as he headed for Sam's lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was in her lab, as Jack knew she would be, gazing at one of her 'doohickeys' that was brought back by SG-4 on their last mission.

'Carter.' Jack said casually as he leaned against the doorframe of her lab. 'Why weren't you at breakfast?'

'Wasn't hungry.' Came the swift reply.

'You need to eat though'

'I will do later, right now I'm busy.' She hinted not wanting to talk to him at the moment.

Jack knew he would get nowhere so he decided to come straight out with it. 'Carter, why did you lie to me yesterday?'

Carter looked up shocked. 'Lie Sir?'

'You said Pete was in Denver even though he was seen in O'Malley's last night.

'Oh…err. He must have gotten back early and permission to speak freely SIR?'

'Granted.' He wasn't going to like this; she was in one of those moods. He knew he shouldn't have said anything.

'What business of yours is it if Pete was in town or not?'

Shocked by this outburst but glad she didn't feel like arguing further he answered her in the same tone of voice she'd spoken to him in. 'I was worried Carter, Daniel and Teal'c were too. I can see something is affecting a member of the SGC and as the Commanding Officer it is my DUTY to find out what the problem is and help sort it out and if you don't get over this 'problem' SG-1 will be on downtime for the rest of the week or until it is sorted out.' With that he stood up and stormed out of the office. He hated speaking to her like that but if she wasn't going to pull herself together he had to do something and he hoped shouting would snap her out of whatever she was going through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Jack was relieved to see Carter leave the base that night. She'd avoided him all day but that was to be expected. He'd talk to her tomorrow before she went off world, when they had cooled off a bit. This was normal when they argued and he had expected them to avoid each other so he wasn't worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In he morning Jack was pleasantly surprised to see SG-1 with happy, smiling faces as they entered the gate room. He hadn't spoken to Sam but she looked much better. He was going to let it all blow over he decided as SG-1 walked through the Gate and off on to PX34-43 for a routine survey mission.

The mission went well, no Goa'uld, no other nasty bad guys, just rocks for Sam, ancient texts for Daniel and a nice shady spot for Teal'c to sit whilst he observed the two doctors go about their business.

Back on base they were instructed to go to Fraiser for the usual needles and tests.

'How are they Doc?' Jack inquired as he did any time a team came through the Gate.

'They're all fine, no infections I can see, nothing except Sam,' she paused 'I noticed some bruises on her back and shoulders, not from this mission, they are older yet caused within the past week. I thought I should just tell you. She says she fell on her shoulder and the ones on her back are from training with Teal'c, boxing, but I don't believe her.'

'Oh, thanks Janet, if you find anything out or she tells you anything please let me know.' He was worried now. What the hell had happened to her, she had been acting strangely all week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He met up with SG-1 in the canteen as usual.

'Hiya Kids, how was your mission?'

'Fine thanks Sir'

'What Sam said'

And

'It was satisfactory O'Neill.'

Were the replies from the team, nothing looked wrong with Sam at this moment Jack thought, she was happy. 'Carter can I see you in my office at 1300 hours please' Jack requested.

She looked slightly taken aback thinking if she'd done anything wrong then concluded it must have something to do with either the mission or their conversation the other day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She knocked on his door at one minute to 1300 hours and entered. As requested by Jack she shut the door and sat in front of his desk.

'Carter.' Just from this one word Carter knew she was not going to like this one little bit. 'So, how was the mission?'

'Fine, thanks Sir, just a routine mission.' She replied with voice full of caution.

'Anything interesting out there?' He asked not looking up from his computer screen, he thought it was easier this way, at least he couldn't see her trying to scrutinize him with her eyes.

'Well, the rocks were interesting, they contained what appears to be a new alloy of naquada that I've never seen before so I will run some tests on it.'

'Anything I might find interesting?' He wanted to keep this conversation up, she was getting increasingly nervous and he thought she might let something slip.'

'Sir what is this all about?'

'What? Can't I have a chat with my 2IC?' he asked nonchalantly

'No, there's something more to this.' She replied 'just say what you want to say Sir.'

'Crap, she's way to clever for her own good, oh well she asked for it.' Thought Jack. 'I'm worried about you Carter.' He said calmer than the last time the two discussed this topic. 'You've not been yourself lately and I want to know if anything's wrong.'

She answered 'I'm fine Sir honest, I can look after myself you know.'

'I know you can, heck you can look after yourself better than me, Daniel and Teal'c can look after ourselves together. Just promise me that you will tell me if there is something up.'

Silence, she didn't answer.

'Sam, please.' He suddenly realised what he'd said. He'd called her Sam. He quickly looked at the computer.

Sam looked up and quietly and uncertainly said 'Yes…Jack.'

They both sat in silence for a few minutes both content in the peace created between the two of them. Then Jack stood up.

'Right, I'm of for some cake, wanna come?'

They both headed for the commissary.

Both Sam and Jack's relationship recovered after their discussion in Jack's office and Fraiser had no more trips to Jack to report any more bruises. It had been three weeks since SG-1's downtime and they had a week scheduled.

'Hey Sam, what you up to this week?' called Daniel as they each walked to their cars (Daniel and Teal'c together.)

'I dunno, Pete might have planned something,' she said grinning, 'How about you two come over for a picnic on Wednesday? The General too.'

'I approve of that idea Colonel Carter' Teal'c answered before Daniel had even heard the question.

'Great, Wednesday around 1800 hours.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack had some down time too, even though his 2IC was also off base he'd managed to arrange some cover and he wasn't staying far away so he could be at the base within half an hour. All SG-1 lived within half an hour from the base, they felt they needed to; it was their duty to be nearby even though they were not at work.

Jack's mobile rang as he neared his house.

'Sir.' Came a weak voice from the other end of the line, the breathing was ragged and short. 'Can you come over quickly? I can't move.'

'Carter? Carter? What's happened?…Stay with me Carter.'

'Hit… At home…bleeding.' Was all she managed to say before erupting violently into a coughing fit. 'Blood, sir, I'm coughing…up.'

'Hang on Carter I'm nearly there' he said as he speeded down the avenue adjacent to hers.

'You'll have to use your key sir, I can't reach the door.' They all had keys to each other's homes and apartments, it was for security really, they felt safe knowing someone could reach them if they needed help. As was the case now.

He leapt out of his truck, not even bothering to shut the door. He charged up Sam's drive and swung the door open after unlocking it.

'Carter? Where are you?' He shouted, he didn't need to look far though. He founded her lying with her head propped up on one of her kitchen units sitting in a pool of blood and her eyes had swollen to the size of tennis balls.

'Sam!' He exclaimed in horror as he saw her covered in the red liquid that was gushing from multiple wounds. He noticed her once blonde hair was now thick clumps of red and her clothes were sodden.

'Sir, he did this, I couldn't stop him, I tried… so hard.' She barely managed to say as she coughed up more blood.

Jack could see she was losing consciousness, ' Sam, say with me, don't give in to what he's done to you, come on hang in there. You're stronger than this I know you are, just stay with me please.'

He held her hand whilst he called Janet and organised a USAF ambulance to take them back to the base. It was nearer than any hospital and they wouldn't question her different blood structure.

'Jack how could I have been so stupid not to see what he was really like?'

'Come on Sam even you have to have a day off sometime when your brain must stop working, and he fooled all of us.' He tried to rid her of the guilt and stupidity she was feeling

'Not you though.' She said with a voice full of regret.

'Yes, even me.' He was lying, he'd hated Pete Shanahan from the very beginning but he didn't want Sam to ever know that and right know he just wanted to keep her talking.

The ambulance soon arrived, even though it seemed like an eternity, all the time Jack tried to keep Sam awake but he could tell he was failing his task, she was slipping and he was losing her again. First of all to Pete, but now to this, this was much worse, she was dying and he couldn't help her and it was PETE who did this. He would not let Pete get away with this.

In the ambulance Sam finally fell unconscious, luckily Janet was there and a nurse who managed to stabilise her. Janet looked worried and that was never a good thing. Janet told Jack that Sam had been stabbed in the back, luckily from what she could tell there and then there was no spinal cord damage but they would have to wait to get a clear picture. Right now Janet was more concerned about the amount of blood Sam had lost and the fact she was bleeding internally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at base Daniel and Teal'c were already waiting after an SF had called Daniel's apartment where Teal'c was staying to inform them of the situation.

'Jack, what's happened?' Daniel immediately asked as he saw Jack holding Sam's hand as she was wheeled down the corridor to the infirmary. He fell silent as soon as he saw Sam's body lying on the gurney and then quietly whispered 'Oh My God!'

Jack went into the infirmary with Sam as the other two waited outside. Soon an annoyed nurse bustled Jack outside into the corridor to wait alongside his two anxious friends. He collapsed on to the chair holding his head in his hands.

'What happened Jack?' Daniel asked as coolly and as calmly as he could. 'Was it a car accident?'

'No.' Jack mumbled. 'The son of a bitch did it to her.'

Daniel looked taken aback that anybody could do this to someone, especially seeing as he was Goa'uld free.

'Are you referring to Pete Shanahan, O'Neill?' Teal'c asked. He was just as concerned for his friend as the other two were and for once his stoic expression had changed into one of shock and worry.

'Yeh, I am, Pete Shanahan has done this to our Carter.' He was almost crying, Daniel put an arm round him and tried his best to reassure him.

'She is going to okay. You do know that don't you?'

'I don't know anymore Daniel, after all we've been through battling the Goa'uld and then this happens. I guess there was always a chance one of us would never come back through the Gate and we all knew that but this is different, she was in her own house, with someone she was going to marry…who she loved. It's SO wrong Daniel. That is why I don't know if she is going to pull through.'

Daniel and Teal'c were silent, Jack never opened himself up like this and they too had the same doubts and feelings they wished they didn't have about Sam's condition yet they both hid theirs to be strong for Jack. It was not just Sam that needed them more than ever now.

After three hours the doors opened and Janet walked out with a grim look on her face. The three men stood up.

'She's stable and I've stopped the bleeding but she's not out of the woods yet, she's still unconscious. Janet reported to the trio as Daniel hugged her and Jack let out a huge sigh of relief.

'Can we see her?' Jack asked.

'Not yet the nurses are cleaning her up, she was covered in a lot blood. Don't worry I'll tell you when you can see her.' Came the reply from the short Doctor only just recovering from Daniel's release of emotion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was sitting next to Sam and he picked up her hand she was still unconscious and Daniel and Teal'c decided to give Jack some time alone. They knew he would go to them if they were needed.

'Sam, can you hear me?' Jack asked knowing he would get no answer. 'Don't worry I've alerted the police to find Pete and requested they bring him in here to show him just how much he's hurt you and hopefully that will cause him more hurt and pain than any prison sentence would do, even though he will get one of those too. It will hurt him to see you like this because it hurts me. You've got to keep fighting. I know you can do this, you are strong, I believe in you, I need you, I … I love you Sam.' He stopped for a bit thinking about what he had said. It didn't seem wrong, not now, she needed to know how he felt and screw the regs he was going to tell her. He'd nearly lost her for good. He thought that he wouldn't recover if he lost her. She saved him from Charlie's death. She had brightened his life and made it worth living again. She was his life.

He continued talking to her, 'your Dad is on his way. I sent word to him. He needed to know. He is so worried about you Sam he loves you too. We all do: Daniel, Teal'c, me, your Dad, Janet, Cassie, Selmac even. I like Selmac don't you? I mean for a snake he's not that bad.' He laughed slightly before his head dropped into his one free hand. 'You wont leave me will you?' There was no response.

A few hours later the klaxons blared and on the intercom the Gate operator said 'Receiving Tok'ra IDC Sir.'

'Open the Iris and send Jacob up to the infirmary.' replied Jack.

The first thing Jacob saw as he rushed into the infirmary was jack sitting next to his little girl with her eyes closed. On seeing Jacob Jack stood and vacated his seat for the older General.

'Jack. How are you?' Jacob asked never forgetting that it was Jack who had helped save Sam.

'I've been better thanks Jacob, how about you?'

'Ok until I saw her, what happened?'

'It was Pete Shanahan; she called me and said she couldn't move and she was coughing up blood. I rushed over to find her lying in a pool of blood. She'd been stabbed and beaten.'

'The mother f..' that was all that Jacob said before Selmac took over.

'I am sorry O'Neill, I shall be in control until Jacob calms down, I fear he may hurt someone or break something before he calms down.' He stated. 'I am so sorry that this has happened even I thought Pete was respectable, I didn't like him neither did Jacob but we could see he made Sam happy.'

'I understand Selmac. I felt that too. I never liked him but I never suspected he was capable of doing this.'

Selmac lowered his head as Jacob regained control.

'I am sorry Jack, I didn't want to hurt you so Selmac took over.'

'It's ok Jake, she'll be ok.'

'I hope you're right Jack.'

'So do I.' Jack whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three days since the incident and there was no word on Pete. The police in Denver were looking for him too as he had not turned in for work.

Jack was again with Sam but he was asleep on the chair. Jacob had gone to the commissary to fetch them both some coffee. Jacob didn't know how much more he could take of looking at his daughter's pale, bruised and swollen features. It hurt him so much and it reminded him of how his wife, Sam's mum had looked after the car crash.

Jack was sleeping but it wasn't a deep sleep, he hadn't had much sleep and didn't want it. He heard the bed sheets move as Sam stirred and her eyes opened.

'Sir?' She whispered barely audible.

'I'm here' he said as he squeezed her hand and ran over to the intercom. 'Tell General Carter to report to the infirmary at once.' He turned away from the intercom and shouted for Fraiser who came running in her heels. He went back to Sam just as Jacob burst through the doors.

'Jack what is it? What's happened?'

'Dad' came the hoarse whisper.

'Holy Hannah, I was thinking the opposite' sighed Jacob as he rushed to her side.

'Her vital signs are much stronger now.' Janet said. 'Now she has regained consciousness I believe she is through the worst of it.'

Daniel came in closely followed by Teal'c. 'Sam you're okay.'

'I am glad to see you are well Colonel Carter. We were very worried.'

'Thanks guys.' Said Sam her voice getting stronger all the time.

Jack thought it was amazing how fast the strength was returning to her and how she was improving. He rushed to her side as she attempted to sit up.

'Careful.' Warned Janet, ' we don't want those stitches to undo.'

'Stitches?' Sam asked, realisation of what had happened slowly sinking in.

'Where he stabbed you.' Jack answered as he spat the words out. He couldn't even bring himself to say 'Pete Shanahan', no one could. In the past three days those two words had turned into a taboo. He was just 'he' now.

'Do you want anything?' Daniel asked

'Water please.'

'I'll go and get some.' Janet said

'I'll help, you coming Teal'c?' Daniel said trying to give Sam, her Dad and Jack some privacy and time alone.

'It's amazing.'

'What is honey?' Jacob asked

'That those three are all heroes in their own ways yet it takes three of them to fetch a glass of water.'

They all laughed except for Sam who burst into a coughing fit.

'Woh take it easy there Carter.' Jack said 'I'll go and see where this water is.' He said realising Jacob probably wanted some time with his daughter.

'He cares for you, you know?' Jacob said to his Daughter.

'I know Dad.'

'He didn't leave here once except to go to the toilet and even then it was only when he was bursting.'

'I know, I could sort of sense it and I knew you were here too. I know you were both talking to me, almost guiding me back here.'

'It worked.'

'Yeh it did.'

'Selmac is pleased you are well and wants to let you know he is appalled at what has occurred.'

'Dad!' said Sam with a look of fake horror on her face. 'Now I know you've been spending to much time with Selmac, you're beginning to sound like him.'

'Hey he's good company.' He said as all three of them laughed, one silently that only Jacob could hear.

The doors swung open and in walked four people carrying a glass of water between them.

'Finally,' Sam cried 'I know this is no restaurant but even still there should be better service than this,' she said grinning.

There was a collective sigh of relief as she did this because they could see the real Carter returning to them after they nearly lost her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Jack had reluctantly returned to his office when his phone rang. It was a report saying they'd found and caught Pete Shanahan and they were bringing him back to the mountain. Jack was pleased by this news but he was uncertain whether he would be able to keep his hands off him and not beat him to a pulp. He went and told the two Carters, who were still talking in the infirmary, the news.

'Well it's about time Jack.' Said Jacob. 'I swear if he EVER comes near my little girl a gain I will kill him.'

'I think we all would Jake.' He said as he sat down next to the other General.

'I'm going to go for a walk I think,' Jacob sighed 'I think I need to give Sammie a break there's only so much of me anyone can take.' He winked a Sam and left leaving Jack and Sam alone.

'How did he do this to you Sam?' Jack asked concerned, 'I mean you can take him easily… but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.' He continued, he didn't expect an answer as they rarely opened up to each other.

'It was the drink, he was okay at first, fun, always happy, kind, but then he started getting drunk every single night so I yelled at him, told him to snap out of it. Told him I wasn't going to marry an alcoholic and that was when he hit me. I would have hit him back usually but I was so shocked. I didn't think he could get like this. It got worse, he hit me and hit me. I hit him back of course but I guess he never got the message and continued to do it. In the end I walked out. The other night, when you saw me here, I was lying you were right but I didn't want anyone else involved. I'm sorry.'

He took all this in without saying anything, shocked at what she had been going through and how no one had a clue, until the end. 'Don't worry, you have nothing to apologise for.' He tried to convince her, but he knew Sam she would bottle all this up and blame herself. He had to stop that from happening. 'Look Sam, we all would have done the same. This isn't your fault, none of this is your fault. As soon as you start blaming yourself you will be letting him off the hook.'

'I know. That's not all though. I went back to collect some stuff I thought he'd be at work, but he wasn't. He was asleep in the living room. I should have left but I didn't want to go back again, so I went into my bedroom and began packing as much as I could until I heard him he must have seen my car in the drive after he woke up and he started shouting me. I felt sick but I went into the hall to tell him I'd had enough, to tell him the marriage was off. He hit me over the head with glass bottle or something I don't know and the next time I knew what was going on I called you.' S he burst into tears. ' I'm a trained soldier. I should have stopped him. I could have stopped him.' She sobbed as Jack went to hug her.

'You weren't to know what he was like Sam. Do not let him get to you like this, you're safe now me and your Dad won't let him near you again.'

'Thanks Jack' She whispered. She didn't care about regs at this moment she just needed to feel safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack made sure no one visited Pete. 'Let him stew.' He thought to himself. He made sure he had the very basic amenities and a meal was prepared but it was, as everything else, very basic.

Sam was asleep and Jack was asleep in the chair next to her. They were both exhausted. Jack hadn't slept in a proper bed for a week now and frankly he didn't want to either.

Suddenly Sam sat bolt upright, tears streaming down her face. Jack was immediately awake too.

'Sam, Sam what is it?' Jack asked worried for his 2IC.

'Him. He… He..' She couldn't get her words out.

'It was just a nightmare, he's safe behind bars, he can't get you here.' Jack reasoned.

'No. It's not that. He… he didn't just hit me…he…he…' Again she could say no more but hoped he got the idea and he did.

'Oh God no. Sam he didn't did he? Why didn't you tell us sooner?'

She nodded. 'I didn't remember, I don't know how I could forget but I did. I'm going to have to tell Janet aren't I?'

'Yes but if it's easier for you I'll tell her if you want?'

'Please,' came the weak reply.

'But I think it's up to you to tell your Dad.' Sam just nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Janet? You here?' Jack shouted in Janet's lab.

'Sir, what is it? I'm over here.' Janet replied.

'It's Sam. Pete, he… he raped her Janet.' Jack spit the sentence out. It was full of all the disgust and venom he felt for Pete.

'Oh my God. Sir I had no idea, why didn't she say. I'm going to have to check her over.' With out waiting for a reply she darted down the corridor to the infirmary. Jack stormed off to see Pete.

'Screw letting him stew,' he thought. 'He can stew on my fist.' He walked past the two SF's guarding his cell and slammed the door.

'YOU SON OF A BITCH!' He screamed as he punched Pete straight in the face. He didn't care how many bones he was going to break, he just wanted to hurt him so much. 'DO YOU REALISE HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE IN NOW? YOU HAVE HURT ONE OF MY TEAM MEMBERS AND YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!' He screamed as he raised his arm again just as the door flew open and Jacob marched in.

'Jack!' Jacob said, his voice full of warning. 'Put your arm down.'

'Jacob?' Jack looked shell-shocked 'You do know what he's done to Sam?'

'I do and that is why I'm about to do this.' Jacob hit Pete with the full force of his body into the other side of Pete's face. 'Sorry Jack. I needed to do that and it looked like you'd already started.'

'No problem. Now what do we do with him?'

'Teal'c and Daniel haven't had their goes yet' the older man smiled a thin dangerous smile.

Jack was amazed, he didn't know Jacob could think like this, but how else would he have gotten to be an air force General? 'I'll call them.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Hello Teal'c.' Jack said 'You have heard what this scumbag has done to Carter?'

'I have O'Neill.'

'Good. It's your turn.' Jacob said as they left Teal'c alone with Pete. 'He'll break him easily.'

Teal'c grabbed a chair and sat a millimetre away from Pete. Their faces almost touching. Teal'c never touched Pete once but sat silently staring into Pete's eyes and every time Pete looked away Teal'c always managed to regain the eye contact. By the end of the half hour Teal'c was satisfied with the mental 'torture' he had given Pete and let Daniel have a go.

Daniel exploded. He hit Pete in the stomach then turned round picked up the chair that Teal'c had been sitting on and threw it against the wall where it broke into a few pieces. After that he walked out and claimed it was not safe for him to remain in their with the 'devil.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sat upright drinking a glass of water whilst Janet was sitting next to he talking when Jack walked in.

'How is she Doc?'

'Fine, no medical problems anyway, it's just the mental affects we'll have to monitor now.' Came the reply.

'Sir I'm fine honest, much better than I was earlier.' Sam said

'That's good to hear.' He said turning his attention back to Janet. 'How good at treating bruises and cuts are you Janet?'

'Good why?' Janet replied

'Go down and have a look at Pete will you, oh, and take some sharp needles.'

'I'll take something worse than needles Sir…' She said with a grin as she hurried off to get her needle collection and other equipment she could use in her 'examination' of Pete.

'Sir, what did you do?' Sam asked.

'Oh nothing, he's just going to look like a panda from a while, he'll never be able to look at anybody in the eyes again, he wont be able to stomach much for a while and I think we might need to order a new chair.'

Sam grinned. 'He wont need a chair Sir.'

'Oh why's that?'

'He wont be able to sit for a week now Janet's got hold of him.' They both laughed each enjoying the other's company.

'It's been ages since we've talked like this.' Sam said after a while.

'Yeh, I've missed it.' Jack replied 'You're the only thing that keeps me sane Carter.'

'I'm glad this has happened in a way Sir.' She said, as Jack just looked on puzzled. 'It's made me realise what I already had. You, my Dad, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet. I don't need Pete.'

'You missed one…Selmac.'

'You like him don't you?'

'Yeh, I guess so.'

'I know you do. You told me once.'

'You heard me?'

'I think so. It's more a feeling of what you said, like I know how you feel but I can't remember the words exactly…. I need you too Jack.'

'You do? There's something I haven't told you Sam. I'm leaving the SGC to become the head of Homeland Security. You wouldn't be under my command anymore so we could…you know…if you wanted that is to…you know.'

'I do Jack. I want you. But not right now it's too soon. Just let's take each day as it comes, but soon.'

'So you will but not now? That's okay Sam I've waited eight years what's a little while longer.' They both smiled at each other as Jack held Sam's hand.

'I told you this would have a happy ending.' A voice inside Jacob Carter told him as they stood in the shadows at the back of the infirmary.

'I know you did and who could have asked for a better ending.'

A/N: Sorry i demonized Pete in this so i could get the reaction from the other characters...Pleases R+R !


End file.
